We have recently found 2 examples of gene product amplification associated with development in lower eukaryotic organisms (i.e. fungi). A single protein (MW of 20,000) comprises ca. 23% of the total protein present in spores of Botryodiplodia theobromae which is not detectable in vegetative cells. Likewise, a single protein (MW of 35,000) comprises ca. 40-45% of the total protein present in sclerotia of Sclerotinia sclerotiorum which is not present in vegetative cells. Our overall goal is to understand the control of expression of these gene products. To this end we are attempting to (a) isolate and characterize the mRNAs for these proteins, (b) determine if these proteins are post-translationally modified, (c) determine their cellular location and (d) determine their function (i.e., are they storage proteins?).